Gauntlets
Gauntlets, formally titled The Lost Gauntlets, are a feature of Geometry Dash, introduced during Update 2.1 with content being gradually included post-release. They are accessed from the directive menu. Description A gauntlet is comprised of a selection of five user levels of similar yet increasing difficulty, which are required to be completed sequentially. There are the standard level rewards, as well as diamonds for making progress on levels. Completing a gauntlet rewards more diamonds, and may further reward mana orbs, shards, icons and other special items. There are a total of twelve gauntlets, some of which are initially locked or hidden. An upcoming update will include three new gauntlets: Time, Monster and Death Gauntlets. There are a total of 234 stars and 304 diamonds in the gauntlets as of update 2.1. There are a total of 372 stars and 482 diamonds in the Lost Gauntlets as of update 2.11. Gauntlets Fire= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 fire shards and will unlock Secondary Brown. This gauntlet rewards a total of 28 stars, 38 diamonds and 1025 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 5th, 2017. |-| Ice= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 ice shards and will unlock Secondary Dark Purple. This gauntlet rewards a total of 28 stars, 38 diamonds and 1025 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 5th, 2017. |-| Poison= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 poison shards and will unlock Secondary Blue-green. This gauntlet rewards a total of 26 stars, 36 diamonds and 925 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 6th, 2017. |-| Shadow= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 shadow shards and will unlock Secondary Red-Violet. This gauntlet rewards a total of 21 stars, 31 diamonds and 675 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 6, 2017. |-| Lava= Completing all 5 levels will unlock the chest that rewards 10 diamonds, 3 lava shards (or 100 mana orbs) and will unlock Secondary Red-Orange. This gauntlet rewards a total of 28 stars, 38 diamonds and 1025 Mana Orbs upon completion (excluding the chest reward). This Gauntlet was released on February 7, 2017. |-| Bonus= Completing this gauntlet will unlock Secondary Dark Red The Bonus Gauntlet was released during Update 2.1 on February 7, 2017. The Bonus Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *775 mana orbs *33 diamonds *23 stars *15 user coins Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *500 mana orbs *10 diamonds *1 colour |-| Chaos= The Chaos Gauntlet was released during Update 2.1 on February 8, 2017. It is initially hidden from the gauntlets menu until the blue lock has been selected in the Basement. Completing this gauntlet will unlock Robot 16, and a blue key. The Chaos Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *1,125 mana orbs *40 diamonds *30 stars *9 user coins Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *10 diamonds *1 robot *1 blue key |-| Demon= The Demon Gauntlet was released during Update 2.1 on February 8, 2017. It is initially locked, requiring the purple key, which is obtained by freeing the Demon Guardian from the Basement. Trying to access the Demon Gauntlet without possessing the purple key will return the following message from the Keymaster, whose name is obscured to '...': *It's no use, that Gauntlet is locked. *The Demon Guardian was the only one who could open it. *Not sure what happened to him. He always was a bit crazy. The Demon Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *2,500 mana orbs *60 diamonds *50 stars *15 user coins *5 demons Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *10 diamonds *1 spider |-| Crystal= The Crystal Gauntlet was released during update 2.11 on November 16th, 2017. Its levels were determined from a contest that was held to make a level for it. Crystal Gauntlet contest results The Crystal Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *1,075 mana orbs *39 diamonds *29 stars *14 user coins Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *20 diamonds *1 cube |-| Magic= The Magic Gauntlet was released during update 2.11 on December 28th, 2017. The two last levels were determined from a contest that was held to make a megacollab level for it. Magic Gauntlet contest results The Magic Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *1,275 mana orbs *43 diamonds *33 stars *8 user coins Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *20 diamonds *1 ball |-| Spike= The Spike Gauntlet was released along with the Magic Gauntlet during update 2.11 on December 28, 2017. The Spike Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *925 mana orbs *36 diamonds *26 stars *15 user coins Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *30 diamonds *1 demon key *1 cube |-| Doom= The Doom Gauntlet was released during Update 2.11 on November 18th, 2017. Its levels were determined from a contest that was held to make a level for it. Doom Gauntlet contest results The Doom Gauntlet's progressive rewards include: *2,500 mana orbs *60 diamonds *50 stars *13 user coins *5 demons Completion of the gauntlet rewards: *40 diamonds *1 demon key * |-| Rewards Colour37.png|Secondary Fire Gauntlet completion Colour32.png|Secondary Ice Gauntlet completion Colour28.png|Secondary Poison Gauntlet completion Colour34.png|Secondary Shadow Gauntlet completion Colour13.png|Secondary Lava Gauntlet completion Colour36.png|Secondary Bonus Gauntlet completion Robot16.png|Chaos Gauntlet completion BlueKey.png|Chaos Gauntlet completion Spider10.png|Demon Gauntlet completion Cube139.png|Crystal Gauntlet completion Ball43.png|Magic Gauntlet completion DeathEffect17.png|Doom Gauntlet completion Trivia *The first 6 Gauntlets are based on the Shards of Power, all of which are the Fire, Ice, Poison, Shadow, Lava and the Bonus shards. **However, because you can only have up to 100 of each shard at a time (as of 2.1), if you have an amount of shards that will have you reach over 100 when redeeming prizes from these gauntlets, each shard will be replaced with 100 Mana Orbs each. *Gauntlets are similar to map packs in being collections of user levels that offer rewards, although the number of levels, rewards and order of play differ. *Gauntlets share the same five sequential level access that is featured in Geometry Dash World, although gauntlets themselves do not need to be played in order, unlike worlds. *Gauntlet level orders and the levels themselves have been changed post-release. **For the Fire Gauntlet, after one day, Magmatic Sanctuary, which was initially ordered first, was shifted to fifth due to its underestimated difficulty and for the Fire Gauntlet, after some time, Shock, which was initially ordered fifth was shifted to fourth due to its overestimated difficulty. **For the Ice Gauntlet, after one day, Skyward, which was initially ordered fifth, was shifted to second due to its overestimated difficulty. **For the Chaos Gauntlet, after a few hours, Blade, which was initially ordered fourth, was removed upon request by its creator. Kappaclysm then advanced to the fourth position and Drippy Dub acquired the third position. **For the Spike Gauntlet, Dangerous Spikes, which was initially ordered first, was removed due to its overestimated difficulty, and was replaced by the level Victim. **''Kappaclysm'' is also the only level in the Gauntlets to also be in a Map Pack. Progress is tracked separately for each group. *''Kappaclysm'' is an easier version of Cataclysm, an extreme demon. *''Scarlet Surge'' is the only officially included user level that has a length of XL. *''Infernal Arena'' and Ichor are the only levels in the gauntlets that share a song. *If you go into Geometry Dash's files, you can find a sheet of gauntlet icons, the mass majority of them being unreleased. *As of November 13, 2017, Mechanical Showdown was the only level that could reward 30 stars, as it was available to play as a standard user level, as a Gauntlet level, and as the Weekly Demon. Gallery FireGauntlet.png|Fire Gauntlet levels IceGauntlet.png|Ice Gauntlet levels PoisonGauntlet.png|Poison Gauntlet levels ShadowGauntlet.png|Shadow Gauntlet levels LavaGauntlet.png|Lava Gauntlet levels BonusGauntlet.png|Bonus Gauntlet levels ChaosGauntlet.png|Chaos Gauntlet levels DemonGauntlet.png|Demon Gauntlet levels CrystalGauntlet.png|Crystal Gauntlet levels MagicGauntlet.png|Magic Gauntlet levels DoomGauntlet.png|Doom Gauntlet Levels Category:Features